


Low Tide

by Bad_Wolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pirates AU, environmental magic, mila is a mermaid, people die and it's unpleasant, victor and sara are pirates, what? who said they were creepy. get out of here, yuuri and mila are definitely not creepy., yuuri is a swamp man....thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf/pseuds/Bad_Wolf
Summary: Victor and Sara are marooned in a little boat after a mutiny. No food, no water. Thankfully, they are rescued by a helpful woman and man. So helpful, not at all suspicious.





	1. Mutiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be quick and dirty

“You’re the worst captain I’ve ever served under,” muttered Sara, letting her hand drag through the weird, boggy water.

Victor lounged back, yawning and huffed. “I’m the _only_ captain you’ve ever served under.”

“So the list is short, bite me.” Sara leaned over the edge of their tiny boat and let her arm into the water up to her elbow. The strange boggy water was brackish and full of seaweed, large slivers of wood, and other unidentified flotsam.

“If I get hungry enough, I will,” threatened Victor, “I still out-rank you so technically if I get hungry enough-“

“I’ll just stage a mutiny” replied Sara, “It wouldn’t be difficult- I’ll” She jumped to her feet, sending the boat into a rocking frenzy.

“No no! I was joking about eating you,” gasped Victor, almost thrown overboard, he gripped the sides of the boat and stuck his feet out, heels pressing into the treated wood.

“No you idiot! Land! Oh thank the Ocean! Thank you! Thank you!”

Victor twisted around and saw it was true, in the distance was a small smear of land, cradled by the sky and the horizon.

“Oh thank the Currents and Waves,” murmured Victor, his eyes overbright, “I was seriously starting to consider drinking this _disgusting_ water.”

“Right?! What the fuck is up with it?”

She stuck her arm into the water and easily scooped up several strands of slimy swollen strands of seaweed. Victor peered into the water.

“Sara, please stop touching the water.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.... It just... Stop.”

“Fine.” Sara pouted, but she dropped the seaweed and threw herself into the bottom of the boat. She was beginning to feel dizzy from the lack of food and water. “But how are we going to get there if we don’t paddle, _you_ see any oars?”

Victor muttered under his breath, “The Currents...”

And to Sara’s surprise and irritation, it did seem as if the Currents favored them, the spit of land quickly came into view, the water grew more brackish, greener and more pungent. Sara got up from her seat and pressed herself into Victor’s side. “Sorry, just habit,” muttered Sara, "This place is creepy.... I wonder if..."

“I’m sure he’s fine,” said Victor quietly, “They need your brother to navigate the caves. Besides.... they’re missing _this._ ” With a flourish, Victor drew out a small compass, it was carved out of solid stone and was ridiculously heavy.

“Oh my God, Victor!” Sara screeched, “They’re going to come after us and _kill_ us!”

“May be, may be,” said Victor, wrapping an arm around Sara’s shoulders, “But we might just turn our luck around.”

Sara nodded, and just to be obstinate she stuck her hand into the water again. It was warmer, and smelled vaguely sulfuric.

The boat rocked with a sudden weight. They looked back and Victor hissed.

“Oh wow!” Sara grinned at the young woman hanging off the back of their boat.

She spoke softly in a choppy guttural language. She pointed to the island and quirked her mouth into a smile, nodding. Her red hair hung heavy with seaweed, her skin was pale and looked spotted with some sort of disease that caused large scales on her chest and arms.

“We’re saved!” crowed Sara, “Fuck those idiots! Yes! We’re saved!” She hugged Victor who remained stiff, his eyes narrowed.

“Shoo! Shoo!” said Victor getting up and trying to scare the young woman away. She frowned at him and spoke again in the unfamiliar language.

“What the hell, Victor,” Sara yanked him back so he crashed onto his back, “Don’t you _dare_ scare the lady off!”

“I’m not completely sure that’s a lady,” whispered Victor into Sara’s ear.

“Don’t be a lunatic _now_ ,” she hissed, “You want to die of exposure?”

Victor remained silent, all this time the young woman had been pushing their boat closer and closer to the island, steering it into an estuary that was down right swampy.

“Well now we know why the water is so gross,” said Sara, craning her head to look at the trees that crowded the river banks. They both jumped when a high keening wail shattered the silence.

The woman threw her head back and wailed again. She didn’t pause in pushing the boat forward, it kept gliding through the low marshy water and they were swallowed by the dark green oppressive air of the swamp. The ocean falling out of sight at a river bend.

Sara shivered, “Okay, that was weird. I want to leave now.”

“I _told_ you,” muttered Victor, “But would you listen to your captain? Nooo.”

She elbowed him and felt better for it, she elbowed Mickey a lot too. Oh Gods and Goddesses, Mickey..... _Please be alive, I’m so sorry brother, please be alive_. _Also Yura, I guess for Victor’s sake, please be safe_. _And definitely do NOT allow those mutinous bastards to follow us. Please let us be lost._

The young woman in her soft guttural tongue grew excited, she gently rocked the boat and pointed at one side of the river that had grown as wide as their boat was long. A proper river now.

There was a man standing on the bank. Victor’s skin crawled. The man’s complexion was a pale brown, almost mossy in nature, his hair hung over his face. His clothes looked damp and the staff he leaned on looked rot-bitten.

The young woman wailed again and the man’s head jerked up as their boat hit the riverbank. Victor saw the man’s eyes were marbled white and brown, blind. Victor relaxed.

“Welcome.” The man reached out and grabbed the thinnest part of the bow and kept it steady as the woman grounded the boat. “Please, you are safe now. We spotted your boat this morning, we were afraid you’d be swept away, luckily you are here.” As soon as Victor and Mila stepped on the bank, the blind man unknotted his shirt and crouched by the river bank. The woman climbed out and threw the robe over her shoulders.

“My sister,” explained the man, “She doesn’t speak your language.” The strange, mossy man and the water-logged woman conferred briefly.

“My name is Yuuri. My sister’s name is Mila.”

“A pleasure,” said Victor, he swaggered over to the man and grabbed one of his hands, laying a kiss on his palm. Victor barely hid his grimace, the skin tasted like wet grass and moss, earthy and rotting. Mila giggled and spoke rapidly.

Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hand, “Come. The way to our home is this way.”

“Oh, of course!” Victor threw a questioning glance to Sara who hunched her shoulders and said, “I want to leave!”

Yuuri took in a deep breath and spoke to Mila in their language, “Good work.”

“Thanks!” trilled Mila, “Don’t they smell _so_ good. I want mine still soft.”

“Sure,” said Yuuri, smiling briefly, “Which one do you want?”

“Well I’m not going to pick the man,” sneered Mila, “He smells gross. You can take him; he looks too skinny. This one though, is plump enough for me.”

Yuuri sighed, “Just don’t play too long with your food, okay? We’re not cruel, just hungry.” The strange, grimy sailor swung Yuuri’s arm into the crook of his elbow and Yuuri smiled up at him, his mouth watering.


	2. Wolves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know under what rating this falls under.  
> people die.  
> not important people, but still...

Things went smoothly enough. Both of their guests left to take baths in the river and they were left alone to prepare for dinner. “You’re not licking your lips, are you?” asked Yuuri, curling his lips, revealing slightly green teeth that looked too large for his mouth.

“Oh please,” hissed Mila, “Like you’re any better. Hang right, you’re about to run into a tree.”

Yuuri shifted right, adjusting his grip on the heavy stone chest he and Mila carried towards their huts. He felt the brush of leaves on his face and heard footsteps approaching, he cocked his head at Mila.

“It’s the man,” whispered Mila, switching to their shared language, “are you sure _they_ aren’t going to eat us? He hasn’t stopped staring all afternoon.”

“You tell me,” said Yuuri drily, “You picked them up. Is he handsome?”

“Very. Ashy blonde hair, almost silver I guess. Tall. Broad shoulders, lots of meat on his thighs too.” Mila snickered just as the man, Victor, reached them. “Definitely into you.”

“Stop,” hissed Yuuri.

“Hello! I am feeling much better, what’s this? Need help?” Yuuri felt the man brush by him, the warmth of the body and smell of clean skin made him jerk away, almost dropping the stone chest.

Mila burbled, her version of laughter. She could understand the language, but her vocal cords weren’t up to the task of mimicking human sounds.

“No thanks,” said Yuuri politely, “We’re just getting ready for dinner.”

Mila burbled louder, her face scrunching.

“Oh, very well. Is your sister alright? She’s making funny noises.” Victor inspected the closed chest, lightly running his fingers along the carved sides and curved top.

“She’s fine.” grunted Yuuri as he and Mila finally got the chest situated in front of their little two huts.

“Aahh, good old chest,” Mila slapped it fondly, “Good thing I remembered to scrub it yesternight, unlike _some_ people.”

Yuuri shrugged, “I was busy-“ he cocked his head, frowning. Mila placed a hand on his shoulder, “Yuuri?”

Yuuri shrugged her off, “It’s nothing. I thought I heard a ship. But it’s gone away.”

Mila frowned, already turning away, “I’ll go check it out. I won’t be long.”

“Alright. I’ll feed them.” Yuuri tugged on Victor’s hand, “My sister has to go deal with something. Come choose something.” He took Victor’s calloused hand in his own soft one and lead him towards the chest. He opened it, revealing it was evenly split into two compartments stuffed full of glossy, ripe fruit. The scent was heady and smelled delicious.

...

Sara scrubbed most of the grime and salt off herself and braided her hair back. But instead of immediately dressing and going to join Victor and their hosts, she swam down river, letting the sluggish current take her away. She floated on her back, humming tunelessly, her eyes closed. A monkey’s shriek startled her out of daydreams.

“Oh!” she flailed, sucking in some water. She scrambled out of the river and coughed the water back out. “Shit.” She tried to see how far she was from the little screen of trees where she’d bathed. Naked and off the path, great. Sara started hiking back upriver but was blocked by a huge, rotted tree that had fallen over. Without thinking anything of it, she started climbing it. It was a bit stupid to go climbing rotted trees where there could be snakes or other poisonous things. Nevertheless, Sara was a pirate and thinking too hard about ways she could die was pure stupidity.

Once on top she congratulated herself on not impaling anything, she looked around and spied a curiously symmetrical ditch a few yards from the tree, probably where the roots had once been. She carefully slid down the other side of the tree, only taking a few chunks of skin from her ass and thighs, nothing major. She wandered over to the ditch, she’s already naked and dirty all over again, what’s a bit more walking?

She leaned over the edge of the ditch to see how big these roots were before they snapped and sent the behemoth of a tree toppling. The heavy swamp air is suddenly making it very difficult to breathe. She swallows hard and leans further over the edge, it’s impossible, right? It’s a trick of the light, quickly fading. She’s exhausted and delirious, hallucinating the pile of bones at the bottom of the ditch.

Sara gulps and scrambles away from the edge as it crumbles beneath her knees. It was a large pile, skulls and tibias marking the remains as unmistakably human.

“It could be a grave,” she says to her jack hammering heart. She edges closer to the ditch; she grabs a long piece of broken branch and stirs the pile. There’s no rhyme of reason to them, it’s all hodge-podge, just thrown in with no reverence. There!

She squints at a femur in the dying light, there are little scratches on the bone. Almost like something with flat teeth had gnawed on it, leaving broad, shallow scrapes. Sara thinks of mountain lions, sharks, house cats: sharp teeth, leaving thin, sharp grooves. She thinks of herself eating ribs and the little etches she leaves if it’s been too long since she had eaten and she’s desperate...

Victor! She gets up and starts sprinting back up river.

...

Yuuri popped the chest open and Victor gasped in pleasure at the assortment of fruit. Yuuri stood close to the chest and ran his hand on the lid of it, “Eat your fill. Don’t hold back. Uh, is your partner here yet?”

Yuuri tried to listen, but couldn’t feel anyone but he and Victor. Victor shrugged, leaning forward to pick up mangos and oranges, brushing his hand against Yuuri’s arm. “She likes taking long baths. She’ll be around soon.”

Yuuri felt an uncomfortable prickle, but he couldn’t leave Victor alone here, he looked like someone who liked to snoop around other people’s stuff.

“Come, sit,” said Yuuri, bringing Victor in front of the small fire between his and Mila’s huts. He chose several peaches and a fistful of strawberries, settling next to Victor.

Yuuri pulled out a knife and carved the leaves from the fruit and then held it out for Victor to take. Yuuri couldn’t know that Victor was watching him closely, which is why he flinched when Victor reached out to him and touched his cheek instead of taking the strawberry.

“That blindness, was it an accident? Can you see _anything_?”

Yuuri blinked at such a question. “I was born with it, and no, I cannot. It doesn’t bother me, it’s who I am.” Yuuri turned his face into Victor’s palm and his stomach growled.

Victor chuckled and said, “I’ll let you eat.”

“No,” said Yuuri huskily, “Not yet.... I mean! Yes. Okay!” Victor’s fingers traced the contours of his jaw, his neck, down his shoulder, to his wrist. Yuuri’s stomach growled again as Victor leaned forward, Yuuri could feel Victor’s breath on his face. It smelled like mangos and Yuuri’s mouth trembled when Victor pressed his mouth to Yuuri’s cheek, dragging soft lips across his skin. Yuuri froze, locking his jaw closed, his mouth swam with thick saliva. Victor pulled back, “Ah, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

Yuuri swallowed, “No. You shouldn’t.” He hides his trembling hands in the voluminous folds of his pants.

“I thought...” says Victor quietly, he considers the way Yuuri is hunched over himself, trembling like a leaf. He peels an orange and slowly eats it, feeling very ashamed of himself. Despite that, he’s feeling sleepy, his arms heavy.

...

Sara leaves her clothes next to the river bank, grabs a hefty piece of wood and barges towards the two huts and small fire.

“Cannibals!” howls Sara, crashing through the undergrowth, holding her club at a threatening angle.

Victor is staring at her, surrounded by orange peels and mango skins; his mouth is stained with blackberry juice. He’s in Yuuri’s lap, head cradled as Yuuri feeds him another berry.

She points the club at Yuuri, forgetting for a wild moment he’s blind. “Tell him! Tell him about the bones! I saw them you _sick_ fuck!”

Victor’s eyes slide over to Yuuri. “Bones?”

“Bones?” asks Yuuri, his face wrinkled in confusion.

“Bones!” snarls Sara, “A metric fuckton of them! All scratched up like they’d been gnawed on!”

Victor feels too woozy to process what’s being said. “Yuuri.... Do you have a wolf problem? Are there wolves on this island?”

“What’s a wolf?” asks Yuuri, “Is that like a pet?”

“Save me your bullshit wide-eyed innocence! Cannibal!” Sara holds the club on her shoulder, ready to swing it.

Victor frowns, tries to get up, but Yuuri’s hold on him tightens and he allows himself to wallow in the warm, loamy scent of this strange man: compost, the rotting of leaves, mushrooms, dark, fertile and quiet. Quiet as a grave. Victor’s brain turns to mush.

“Victor! Get away from him! Get over here!” Sara edges closer to Victor, shuffling loudly enough that Yuuri can follow her movements.

She places a hand on Victor’s arm and Yuuri _growls_ , low in his throat, too animal to be anything less than unsettling. He draws Victor closer, baring his too-large teeth.

Sara lifts the club, “Let him go. Or I’ll kill you. Cannibal!” She spits.

Yuuri nuzzles into Victor’s neck and then grins up at Sara.

“Bastard!” Sara swings her club, but jerks back when Yuuri uses Victor as a shield and Victor, the dumb fuck, snuggles back into Yuuri’s embrace.

Sara drops the club and grabs Victor’s shoulders, she curses as Yuuri sinks his teeth into her arm, and strikes him on the high point of his cheekbone with the edge of her knuckles. Victor yelps at being jostled.

“Yuuri! Yuuuuuuri!” Mila comes crashing through the game trail that leads up to their home, she’s still wobbly and slimy from shifting into human legs, her breath smells like brine and there’s a snail crawling up her arm. “Pirate ship,” she gasps, still trying to get her lungs to work with thin atmospheric oxygen, “Coming. Ashore. Pissed. Very pissed. People!”

Yuuri releases Sara’s arm, his jaw aching from the blow. He also releases Victor, letting him tumble to the ground in a drunken heap.

“How many?” He helps Mila up, she shrugs and then notices the blood on his mouth.

“Yuuri! Did you start eating without me? Oh...” She looks at the wild-eyed anger of Sara, the lost, doped-up gaze of Victor. “You’re so stupid Yuuri. And you tell _me_ not to play with my food.”

Yuuri grimaces and turns to Sara who is trying and failing to staunch the flow of blood. “There’s a pirate ship about to land. Do you know them?”

Sara yanks Victor up, “Maybe. _Cannibal!_ ”

“That would be true if we were human,” says Mila mildly, she stands up and coughs, clearing away the last of the sea from her water lungs.

“Oh hush,” says Yuuri, “Splitting hairs. Come on. We’ve got to look innocent before the pirates get here. How should we get rid of dinner and dessert?”

“Well you’ve already taken a bite of dinner, isn’t your bite paralyzing or something?” Mila allows herself to sag against Yuuri.

“No. I thought yours- Oh look, they’re running away.” Yuuri and Mila watch Sara dragging Victor towards the river. Mila shrugs and plops down onto the wet dirt.

“What happened?”

Yuuri sighed, “Nothing at all, unfortunately.”

...

Sara feels her breath coming in short gasps as she drags Victor through the stupid swamp, occasionally stepping into boggy ground up to their knees. When they reach the small tributary, Victor seems to finally shake off most of the drug in those fruits.

“Sara?” Victor’s voice is warm and sleepy.

“Oh good, you’re no longer being stupid. Carry yourself, Captain.” Sara shakes Victor a couple more times to be sure.

“Sara,” repeats Victor, “Why are you _naked?”_

“Because I saved you from a fucking cannibal!” Sara is seething, “Don’t you remember???”

“A...what?... Sara, please tell me you’re not drinking again.” Victor shrugs out of the robe he’d been given and passes it over to Sara who wraps it around her waist.

“Piss up a rope you ungrateful piece of shit!” Sara swings her club at a tree and it explodes in a shower of splinters.

Victor wraps a hand around her mouth and mimes silence. There’s yelling and shouting coming from the other pathway, the one that leads back towards the beach. Sara and Victor drop to the ground and crawl back towards the huts. Sara hopes her heart doesn’t pop out of her mouth, although that would make it easier on the cannibals.

The voices are familiar, loud, and angry. Sara tries to convince Victor to follow her, but he shakes her off and creeps closer, until only a thin screen of trees separates him from the scene on the other side.

Victor allows Sara to keep a hand on his shoulder as they follow the five crew members’ approach back to the two huts. Victor narrows his eyes when his first mate, that mutinous Leil, approaches Yuuri and Mila who are crouched near their fire.

“You two live here?” Leil drags out a rusty gun and feeds two bullets into the cylinder. Victor sees Yuuri cock his head, sightless eyes focusing on where the gun-sound came from.

“Are you two looking for the tall man and dark woman?”

“Yes!” says Leil, crowding towards the little fire, “Tell us where they went or we’ll kill you both.”

Mila says something in her soft, guttural language and burbles.

My sister says she saw them go towards the central mountain to hide from you.

“And you?” sneers Leil, looming over Yuuri, “What about you?”

Yuuri smiles, slow and slyly, “Well I can see nothing, but I did hear them crashing about in the same direction.”

Leil sputters and cocks their gun, but Yuuri only blinks up, all wide-eyed and earnest. Leil snorts and says. “Petra and John will stay to guard our two new prisoners. The blind one we might have to kill for being useless, but the woman can probably be sold.” Leil and the three crew members leave behind Petra and John, Victor huffs, useless meatbags.

Petra and John immediately start snooping around the little camp, and Mila jumps up, running to the chest and throwing herself over it to try and protect. Yuuri remains seated, his head cocked, listening.

“What do we have here?” Petra throws Mila off the chest who wails and pathetically pulls at their clothing. They crack the chest open and laugh, “Fruit? Yum!”

“Maybe it’s their winter stores,” says John.

“Please don’t eat our fruit,” says Yuuri, not moving an inch. “That’s stealing.” Petra stuffs her face full of grapes and takes a bite out of a mango, skin and all, before plopping next to Yuuri, chewing loudly.

“What are you going to do about it, boy?” Yuuri whimpers and tries to lean away from Petra.

Victor exhales loudly and gets up, he has to do _something_. But Sara wraps herself around Victor and drags him back down, whispering, “Just watch. They’re not helpless.”

Victor struggles for a few more seconds, furiously trying to peel Sara away from him when there’s a high-pitched scream followed by a lower breathless wail that’s abruptly bitten off. Victor and Sara stop fighting.

Victor shoves Sara aside and stumbles into the little camp. He gasps.

Yuuri has Petra thrown over his lap, his mouth is gummy and red, Petra’s neck is also gummy and red. Thick pools of blood are dripping into Yuuri’s hands. Sara runs at him, points to Yuuri and then around the space, _Where’s the other one?_ She asks silently.

Yuuri jerks his head up. “Hello?”

Victor elbows Sara and they creep around.

“Who’s there?” asks Yuuri sharply and then he switches to the guttural tongue, yelling.

Mila runs out from one of the tents, snarling. She stops when Victor and Sara freeze. She burbles and says something to Yuuri before retreating back into the tent.

Yuuri sighs and absently tugs Petra back into his lap after she makes a desperate bid for escape. Petra flops down lifeless, but still twitching, Yuuri’s hands dip into the tear on Petra’s throat.

“Can you leave?” says Yuuri, more annoyance than anger.

“What?” stammers Victor, “Why?”

“Why?!” Sara tugs on his arm, “You idiot! He’s chowing down on another human!”

“Exactly,” says Yuuri frowning, “It’s awkward.” He’s slowly widening the rip on Petra’s neck, his fingers digging towards shoulder.

“Awkward!” says Victor in amazement, “You were about to eat _me_ half an hour ago! Sh-shame on you!”

“Are you _serious?_ ” Sara’s laughter sounds scared and panicked, she’s clutching at the back of his shirt, trying to hide behind him. “Did you just seriously say ‘shame on you’ to a cannibal?”

“We’re not cannibals,” protested Yuuri, “We’re not human, so we’re not cannibals.” He pulls a strip of meat off Petra’s shoulder and holds it over the fire, somehow not burning his fingers.

“He’s a witch,” hissed Sara because she never learns a goddamned _thing_.

“I’m not a witch,” says Yuuri. He pops the charred piece of meat into his mouth. Victor almost gags.

Sara peeks over Victor’s shoulder, “What the fuck _are_ you?”

Yuuri shrugs, peeling a larger piece of muscle and holding it over the flames; flames that are licking around his hand and wrist but not burning him.

Mila emerges from the hut, dragging the body of John, decapitated. Both Sara and Victor scuttle back and Sara gags loudly. She points at Yuuri, jabbing at him in indignation and says several things.

“My sister says she didn’t want to eat alone, that it wasn’t fair I got to eat out here. So she’s joining us.” Yuuri flips his wrist to continue cooking his meal, but Mila just takes a huge bite out of John’s arm and lazily chews it, smacking her lips.

Victor feels sick, “I think we’ll go,” he says faintly.

...

He and Sara make their way back to the river and Sara frantically wrings her clothes free of most water before dressing. They sit on rocks across from one another staring bleakly for at least several minutes.

“Well,” says Victor, puffing his bangs away, “Would you rather die by admittedly beautiful cannibals or by the hands of our mutinous crew?”

“I vote our crew,” said Sara, “At least our bodies will make it to the ocean.”

Victor nods slowly. He’s about to agree when Yuuri and Mila come running, “Your friends are coming back. And they’re going to find-“

“Shit!” says Victor, “Fuck!”

Yuuri flinches. Mila hisses and says something quickly.

“My sister is right,” says Yuuri shakily, “You have to go.”

“Go?” screeched Sara whose only volumes are conversational and bellowing, “GO WHERE?!”

Mila mutters something and Yuuri shakes his head, Mila pokes him and gestures.

Victor dares to edge closer, “What is she saying?” His gaze keeps flitting to Yuuri’s stained mouth and Mila’s gooey hands.

“A dumb idea, neither of you would ever trust us enough-“

“Yes,” says Victor, “If it’s an option in not dying then we’ll do it... It _is_ an option in not dying, right?” Victor steps back again.

“Tell them we’re not going to eat them, if that’s what they’re worried about!” Mila is tugging on his arm, “We’ve got to _go_ now! If they want to come, they have to come _now._ ”

The sound of cannons interrupts their conversation, and both Yuuri and Mila take off, scattering like frightened deer.

Victor and Sara look at one another and wordlessly follow them.


	3. Bone Apple Teeth

Victor and Sara caught up with them as Mila and Yuuri ducked into a cave. 

“What’s the plan?” asked Victor, hunching over to not hit his head on the low stone ceiling, the cave smelled like rank seaweed and salt.

“We each go home,” said Yuuri, sighing heavily. Mila said something gently to him, patting his shoulder. “I know, I know. But that doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.”

“Hmph! And where does that leave  _us?_ ” asked Sara, reaching out to prod Yuuri’s shoulder.

“It leaves you with a small boat,” said Yuuri, motioning below them where an underground river slowly meandered through the cave. A boat was moored to a jetty.

“That’s  _it?_ ” Sara poked Yuuri’s shoulder harder and he curled his lip. Sara retreated, “A small boat leaves us exactly where we and  _you_  are!”

"We just need the boat to make it to open water so we can hide until your friends leave. You’re not our problem,” said Yuuri mildly.

“Damn right it’s not,” said Mila, she pointed at Sara, “Tell tall, dark, and beautiful that she’s lucky to get that much!”

Sara stepped out from behind Victor again, “Like hell we’re not! You saved us! That’s means we’re your problem!” She jabbed at Yuuri again, Mila leapt forward, grabbed Sara’s arm and licked the still bleeding bite Yuuri had given her.

“Ah! Fuck!” Sara jerked her arm back, but not fast enough for the cool tongue to wipe up the dripping blood, “You disgusting monster!”

Mila grinned at her. “Tell her ‘yum’, Yuuri. Go on. Tell her.”

“No.” He turned to Victor, “The boat down there-“

Mila nudged him, “'Yum', Yuuri! ‘Yum!' Go on!”

Yuuri grabbed Mila’s wrist, “Let’s go. We don’t have time for this.” They descended a well-built, but short jetty and Yuuri uncovered a dusty boat that badly needed a few repairs.

“That thing looks ready for a bonfire,” commented Victor, making sure to keep Sara behind him. He watched Mila warily. She was leering at Sara and kept repeating a short phrase over and over.

“Mila.” Yuuri said flatly, “Stop messing around and get in,” he felt around the bow until he found the rope to untie it from its moorings.

“It’ll float?” asked Victor again.

“It’ll get us to where we’re going. Stay or come, that's up to you.”

“They’re going to  _eat_  us,” mumbled Sara into his ear, “We’re going to become fish food.”

“The island is small,” said Yuuri patiently, “They’ll eventually find this cave. And you.” He pushed off and jumped inside. Victor jumped on board too.

“Come on Sara! At least this way we have a chance.” Victor held his hands out for her.

Sara looked at Victor, then at Yuuri’s blank face, and then at Mila who was licking her lips. Her dark red hair entwined with dark green seaweed, it was a good contrast. Sara leapt from the jetty, landing safely in the circle of Victor’s arms, Mila’s eyes never leaving her. Mila sat up straight and to Yuuri's horror, she managed to speak Common. In a soft, hissing voice that emerged from the back of her mouth, Mila said, “ _Yum._ ”

...

Sure enough, as soon as they were more than a few yards from the jetty, water started to dribble into the boat. The cave got smaller, they had to bend over to avoid knocking their heads.

“Who’s rowing?” asked Victor.

“No one,” said Yuuri, “Well, Mila moves the boat, but I’m not sure how.”

Sara was shaking like a leaf, glued to Victor’s side. “Where are we going?”

“Out,” said Yuuri, his voice clipped.

“Out where?”

Yuuri blew out air through his nose, “To safety. You can take the boat once we leave.” He spoke sadly. Mila patted his shoulder again and said something that made him smile.

“I know,” said Yuuri, “But I can still be sad.”

“What. What is it?” asked Sara, looking paranoid, “Are you going to eat us?”

Mila burbled and grinned, speaking rapidly.

“No. Mila’s going back to her people and I’m going back to mine. Until the island is safe again.”

Victor pondered this, “You’re not happy about that.... Clearly.”

Mila and Yuuri looked at one another. Mila shook her head and said something before spitting over the side of the boat, there was a thin light at the end of the tunnel.

“No,” said Yuuri, “We’re not happy. We like our life here.”

“Luring unsuspecting innocents to their death!”

“Sara be quiet!” Victor was afraid one wrong word would make either Yuuri or Mila attack them.

Mila burbled and coughed, grinning widely, Victor realized this was her version of laughter. “Oh?” Yuuri lifted an eyebrow, “You consider yourself innocent lambs?”

Sara blushed and hid behind Victor. He snorted and said, “So why do you have to go back? Why not just... hide in the swamp.” Victor hunched lower, the ceiling encroaching lower.

“It’s a small island. We’re not strong or have any magical powers like in the stories,” Yuuri sighed, looking frustrated. Mila jabbed at him, slussing out several impassioned sentences. “Whatever, that doesn’t count, Mila.”

“Why not leave the island for the mainland? Or even one of the populated islands?” asked Victor.

“Our food source doesn’t appreciate it,” said Yuuri and Mila coughed, wheezing her laughter. “Mila’s right, we also need constant access to water. This island not only gives us protection from the larger world as well as offering the occasional 'victim', but we have all the water we need.”

“Do you need fresh water?” asked Victor, his mind churning, “Specifically river water?"

“Victor....” said Sara in warning, “No.”

“Uhh, no. It just has to be water.” Yuuri shifted in his seat, tucking his bare feet under himself.

“Soooo, ocean water is an acceptable alternative?”

Yuuri looked concerned, “Yes? What are you really asking?”

“No,” said Sara, “No no no.”

“It’s the only way to get my ship back!” said Victor, his eyes swinging wildly from Mila to Yuuri.

“Four against, what, thirty? We’d all be killed.” Sara slapped Victor, “No no no no! NO!!”

Mila tugged on Yuuri’s sleeve, talking quickly. Yuuri shook his head, muttering back, he frowned at Victor. “You... want us to help get your ship back?”

“Yes! Isn’t it a great idea! Absolutely brilliant! All we need is that chest of fruit!”

Yuuri and Mila gaped at him.

“It’s all drugged right? Ouch!” Victor knocked his head on the low roof, he ducked lower, “All we have to do it get the crew to eat it and- Bam! Easy pickings! We get our ship, you get fed.”

Yuuri looked horrified, “You.... would do that to them?” Victor shrugged, "Not all of them. Just enough to prove a point and to sail my ship to the next port."

Mila hugged Yuuri from behind, her voice getting louder and louder. Yuuri nodded, “Yes. I suppose we could stay if- Okay... Okay...” Yuuri cleared his throat, “Mila says that she and Sara would be the most likely to survive an encounter with your friends-

Victor hissed, “They’re filthy mutineers. They deserve to have their bodies pissed on.” Mila ‘oooohed’ in approval, that one verbalization clear in any language. She grinned at Victor and offered a thumbs-up. Victor gave her a thumbs up too.

“-mutineers, whatever,” said Yuuri, “Mila said that she and Sara could be taken as prisoners, move the chest aboard and get the crew to eat. Even if it wasn't all of them... it would be helpful.”

“You’ll do it then? Both of you? Great!”  Victor, without thinking, wrapped an arm around Yuuri and squeezed him hard. Yuuri froze and pushed him away hard enough to rock the boat and splash them all.

“Victor, you idiot! They haven’t eaten!” Sara scrambled to the other side of the boat. Mila was screeching in a breathless whisper too, coughing and burbling.

“Oh! Sorry! Sorry! I don’t mean to tempt you,” said Victor, ruffling Yuuri’s hair before withdrawing. Yuuri looked pale, he swallowed twice while Mila poked his shoulder, clearly laughing and teasing him in their shared language.

“Why do  _I_  have to go with Mila,” whined Sara, “She  _licked_  me.”

“Because Yuuri or I would be killed, Leil already said so! Besides, it was Yuuri who bit you.”

Sara threw her hands up, “Yes. Okay. But Yuuri only bit me because I was trying to steal you away- Mila  _licked_ me and then said-“

Victor burst out laughing, “ _What?_ ” He turned to Yuuri who was blushing in his own, weird way. “You were protective of me?” he crooned, giggling.

Mila huffed, “Psh, more like protecting his slice of the cake.” Yuuri slapped her arm.

“Haaah, yeah, that’s  _exactly_  what it was,” said Yuuri, leaning away from Victor.

Sara snorted, “I don’t believe this. Victor, you’re so stupid.”

The little boat rocked as they swept out of the cave and into the tumultuous waters of a receding tide. “Fine,” said Sara abruptly, “Fine. I’ll go with Mila and get kidnapped and shove fruit down our traitorous brothers and sisters’ throats. Sound about right?” The boat turned, heading toward a sheltered, rocky beach.

“Sure!” said Victor, “Just a quick question. What should  _we_  do?”

“We can swing around to the ship and be ready whenever you give the signal?" suggested Yuuri.

Mila shook her head, “There are two bodies that need explaining. You and Victor need to spook Leil and the three remaining mutineers that Victor was also killed while trying to escape. Sara has a nasty bite on her arm already, it won’t be difficult to rush them back to their ship. Make it look  _good_.”

It was a good plan, it might work, Yuuri nodded, “Okay, go on ahead while I explain it to Victor.”

Mila nodded and grounded the boat with an awful racket. They all crept out, slipping and sliding over the rocks to the abrupt start of the trees, it was now full night. So Yuuri was not so much at a disadvantage if it had been day.

“What’s the plan captain?” asked Victor cheerfully once Mila and Sara had left. Sara giving him one last 'If I die, it's your fault' glare just in case.

Yuuri smiled wryly, “Simple. You and I pretend to be the horrible monsters in the dark, Mila and Sara will act spooked. Hopefully it will drive your mutineers back to the ship.”

Victor nodded, crossing his arms and tapping his foot, “Sounds good. It's not like any pirate or sailor would ever turn their nose up at fresh fruit either.”

“But first,” said Yuuri grimly, “Let’s get dirty.” He strode into the trees, “Come on.”

“Dirty?” asked Victor, “Sounds interesting.... So, your protective streak....” He crouched next to Yuuri who was scooping mud into his hands and wiping it onto his bare arms.

Yuuri groaned. “Listen. I wasn’t trying to protect you. I was about to take a bite out of your neck when Sara showed up. I was starving.”

Victor listened with an indulgent curl of his mouth, he was smearing mud and moss into his hair, “Are you  _suuuure_? There was nothing more to it?”

Yuuri stood up, holding two large fistfuls of mud, “What is wrong with you?”

“You’re very cute!” said Victor earnestly, he stood up as well, “Maybe I’m willing to risk it. Can I kiss you? How hungry are you right now? If we have to work together then we should trust one another.” Victor pitched his voice lower and lower, leaning into Yuuri’s space. Either Yuuri would scramble away or kiss him, Victor was fine with either option.

He did not expect Yuuri to smother his face in mud.

Victor spat out the slimy, mossy swill while Yuuri laughed. Victor carefully wiped his eyes, not that it helped much, it was dark and cloudy. “Well then.” said Victor and Yuuri burst out into a new fit of giggles.

“Oh, I haven’t laughed like that in  _years_.” As worried as Yuuri felt, seeing Victor spitting out mud made him relax. He grabbed Victor’s elbow, leading him back to his and Mila’s huts.

“That’s a shame,” said Victor, grabbing Yuuri’s hand, “You have a nice laugh.”

...

Sara silently follows Mila realizes that there is no way for them to communicate.  _Oh well_ , Sara will have to do the talking. Mila can just sit there and look pretty. They almost make it to the huts when one of the mutineers spots them. They’re roughly lead back to the huts and knocked to their knees.

Leil is there, sitting on the chest, eating an orange. Mila burbles and Sara elbows her discretely.

“So! Sara! You decide to steal from us and attack us, after everything-“

“I didn’t do  _anything_ ,” spat Sara, “It’s Victor that stole your stupid compass, and now he’s dead!” Sara threw herself onto the floor, forcing herself to sniffle loudly.

Leil stands up and wrenches her chin up, “Dead? What the hell do you mean:  _dead?”_

“I managed to free this poor girl here,” Sara pulls Mila close and pats her shoulder in commiseration. Mila takes the hint and cries softly into her palms, sniffling loudly. “From that monster! The swamp man! He’s a cannibal! This girl was his next snack!” Mila snorts and hides that in a gurgled pathetic sob of her own.

"We need to get off this island," insists Sara, "I'd rather be drowned in the ocean than be eaten by that fucking  _thing_ _."_ Leil frowns, looking from one woman to the other.

"Cannibal," Leil says the word slowly, as if tasting it, Leil's grin is mirthless.

....

Yuuri lets go of Victor’s hand as soon as he can without risking him getting lost. But for a moment, with only the distant, flickering campfire serving as a light source, Victor thinks he’s lost Yuuri in the swamp. He tentatively reaches forward, laying his hand on what  _looks_  like a stray branch, but his hand feels the smooth curve of a shoulder instead.

“Yuuri?” Victor whispers, just to be sure.

“Sh,” says Yuuri, leaning forward, and Victor can almost differentiate between the surrounding plants and him. Victor reasons that he can’t lose his guide, it would be irresponsible! It would be detrimental to their plan! Their very survival!

So Victor leans forward as well, until he’s leaning completely against Yuuri, he hooks his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. And Victor doesn’t want to fall completely on top of Yuuri, so to balance his weight, he wraps his arms around Yuuri. It’s perfectly reasonable! Completely.

Yuuri stiffens, “What. Are. You. Doing?”

“Sh,” says Victor, gently nudging Yuuri’s chin back towards the scene playing out in front of them.

“Are you insane?” growls Yuuri, he gently digs his elbow into Victor’s ribs, slowly increasing the pressure.

“We need to give them a good scare,” reasons Victor, ignoring the ribbing he’s receiving, “You need my eyes and I need your teeth. Let me guide you.”

Yuuri continues to dig his elbow into Victor’s side, but all he gets is Victor’s lips on his cheek, soft human breath making his stomach growl. The two strips of meat earlier were nothing and he starts trembling.

“Victor....” growls Yuuri, “I am very hungry.”

“Good,” murmurs Victor, tightening his grip, snuggling closer, Yuuri reflexively turns his head towards Victor. “I’ll guide you, alright? All you have to do is scare the shit out of them. Yes?”

“Yes,” whispers Yuuri, “Please let go now or I won’t be responsible for whatever body part you lose.” Victor's body is lean and warm and Yuuri wants to sink his teeth into that warm flesh.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Victor tugs on Yuuri, maneuvering him until they’re directly behind one of the mutineers. Leil will get a fantastic view of Yuuri in action, Victor grins in anticipation. “There, in front of you. That’s your next meal, not me. Understand?”

Yuuri snaps his head forward, “Directly in front of me?” He feels Yuuri lean forward, the muscles of his torso tightening under Victor's hands, Victor nuzzles into Yuuri's neck.

“Take four or five running steps,” said Victor, letting his arms fall from Yuuri, stepping back. Yuuri springs forward, launching himself into the firelight.

...

Leil sneers at Sara, “How stupid do you think I am? That blind man, a cannibal?” They slapped Sara, sending her tumbling to the ground, “I ought to just leave you here and take this brat with me!" Leil reaches for Mila who scrambles out of reach and tries to hide behind the stone chest. Leil growls and advances on her.

But then Mila shoots upright, pointing and screaming. There’s an accompanying growl, amplified and uglier than a dog’s coming from beyond camp. Yuuri, almost unrecognizable beneath layers of mud, barrels out of the treeline, bounces onto the nearest pirate, bites into their face, snapping the pirate’s neck in the process. Leil drops Sara.

Leil doesn’t move. Yuuri is holding onto the dead pirate, head cocked and chewing loudly.

“We have to go!” screams Sara, feeling real terror. Leil reacts, pulling out a short sword and advancing on Yuuri. “No, Leil! We have to  _go_!”

But Leil doesn’t listen, and apparently, neither does Yuuri, who rips another chunk of flesh before blinking at Sara’s third scream. He turns around and flees.

Leil roars and makes to follow Yuuri. “No!” says Sara, throwing herself onto Leil, “What if there are more of.... of  _that_  kind running around? In the dark!” In frustration, Leil punches Sara who falls to the ground, cupping her face.

But Leil nods in acquiescence. “Fine. You’re coming with us. Her too.” Leil jerks their head towards Mila who’s still hugging the stone chest like a lifeline. Leil stalks over and brushes Mila off, "No sense in leaving it behind to rot. The crew will value this while we figure out how to kill the cannibal and get back my compass.”

“Technically, it’s only a cannibal if that thing were human,” says Sara thickly. Leil whirls on their heel and cracks Sara on the face again, this time Sara doesn’t get up. Mila growls and ducks under Leil’s grasp, she reaches Sara and pulls her face up.

“Oh Goddesses.” Mila gently pats Sara’s face. Leil stalks close, crouching down, putting their scarred face next to Mila’s, “Anything to say, little girl?” Mila’s eyes flicker down to Sara whose still unconscious. Mila shakes her head. Leil stands up and instructs the remaining two crew to pick the chest up.  Leil goes to pick Sara up, but Mila scuttles back, she stands, hefting Sara in her arms. Leil chuckles, “Fine. Do as you wish.”

“But Captain,” protests a crewmate, “What about-“ She gestures towards the fallen pirate.

“Unless you want to carry them, then I strongly suggest leaving them. Maybe it will appease the cannibal until we’re safely off shore. Now hop!”

Mila trails behind Leil but in front of the two pirates carrying the fruit chest. Sara finally comes to, blinking up blearily at her, she closes her eyes again, moaning softly. Her nose is definitely broken.

Mila taps her cheek, “Come on. Wake up, wake up. You’re okay, stop being such a baby, that was barely a love tap. You’re a pirate! You’re tougher than that, right?”

Leil whirled around, “Shut the fuck up!” Mila stumbled back, Sara shifting in her grasp.

“It’s okay, Mila,” said Sara, finally opening her eyes, “I’m okay. It’s okay. Put me down.” Mila frowns and tightens her grip. Sara grimaces, “I can walk!” She wraps an arm around Mila’s neck and kicks her legs out.

“Sure,” said Mila, “Walk if you want, but I still want to lick the blood off your face, though I’m sure you’d just get mad at me again. Just so you’re aware.”

Sara blinked as Mila slowly puts her down. She takes that moment to murmur into Mila’s neck, “If whatever you said has anything to do with eating me. I am officially angry at you.”

Mila grins broadly.

...

Victor catches Yuuri and they retreat from the front line of the trees. Yuuri pushes away from him and sinks onto his haunches, hands pressed over his face. “You okay?”

Yuuri nods rapidly. “I’m going to go listen to what’s going on.” Yuuri nods again and Victor listens to the conversation up until the camp is empty save for the flickering fire. Victor waits for a few more minutes and when he can’t hear anything else except for the soft crackle of wood, he goes back to Yuuri who's slumped against a tree.

“Yuuri?”

He flinches.

“Are.... you still hungry?”

Yuuri’s short, jerky nod is enough for Victor to sweep him up. Yuuri chokes back a laugh and Victor grins.

“You’re mad!” Yuuri holds onto Victor’s shirt collar and the leather bandolier wrapped around one shoulder.

Victor clicks his tongue, “And you’re suppose to be a myth.” He rubs his thumb across Yuuri’s far shoulder, “And yet here we are. A dashing rogue pirate and a cute, unassuming cannibal.” Victor gently set Yuuri on his feet in front of the fallen pirate, but keeps a hand on his shoulder, keeping him tucked in close.

“We’re not cannibals,” says Yuuri, trying to pull away.

“No.” agreed Victor, “What  _are_  you?”

Yuuri turns to him, his mouth stained, “Does it matter?” His hand creeps up Yuuri’s side, humans have warm skin but Yuuri’s is cool and feels vaguely furry, like running your hands on a mossy rock.

“No,” says Victor, “I suppose not. Bon appetit, Yuuri!” He turns away, smiling at Yuuri’s roll of eyes, “I’m going for a walk.”

Yuuri looks relieved and nods silently, licking his lips.

Victor doesn’t go very far, sits on a flat rock, trying to ignore the tearing and scraping sounds coming from behind him. He gets up and decides to scout the pathway, just in case Leil and the rest of the mutinous dogs decide to come snooping back.

When he comes back to the camp, he briefly glances at the disassembled limbs and then looks away. “Yuuri?” He doesn’t bother lowering his voice. He checks the two huts. Both are spare, one is full of hanging shells and feathers knotted into interesting webs. The other is full of meticulously reassembled fish skeletons and even what looks like a shark’s skeleton.

“Hello?”

“Oh, Yuuri!” Victor guiltily ducks out of the second hut, seeing Yuuri standing in the middle of the small camp. “Sorry, sweetheart. I was looking for you and I looked inside your huts.”

Yuuri frowns, “You did?”

“Sorry.”

“You haven’t run screaming yet, so it’s whatever.” Yuuri shrugs.

Victor looks at him closely, “You cleaned up.” Yuuri doesn’t have blood on him and his hair is swept back.

He doesn’t respond to that, saying instead, “Come on. I’m worried for Mila. She must be starving.”

 _Sara_. “Does, um, Mila have good self control as well?” He takes Yuuri’s hand, “You’ll have to lead I’m afraid. I have no idea where we left that useless, leaky boat of yours.”

Yuuri lifts an eyebrow, “Self-control? No idea, we’ve never gone so long without eating.” Yuuri shakes Victor’s grip loose and they’re soon plunged into the absolute darkness of the swamp.

“How long can _you_  go without eating?”

Yuuri edges around a clump of roots, hands feeling out in front of him. “Um, I’ve never seen Mila go for longer than six days and I haven't gone that long either. If she’s desperate she’ll eat fish, but that usually makes her sick. I tolerate fish better, but eventually it just makes me hungrier. Like drinking salt water when you’re thirsty.”

Victor is amazed at the difference, Yuuri is chatty, his voice is relaxed. “What about the fruit? Can you-“

“Yes,” says Yuuri, “But it gives Mila stomach aches and it tears my stomach apart within a few hours.”

“Is that so?” Victor smiles and the treeline breaks onto the craggy beach, the boat is still there, wedged between a few rocks. Yuuri picks his way through the rocks, hissing when he stubs his toe, until he reaches the boat. Victor follows him, his boots protecting his own toes from the sharp rocks. When Yuuri fumbles trying to get into the boat, Victor grabs him by the waist, “Need help, sweetheart?”

Yuuri scowls, “Be serious. What if Mila’s broken character?”

“Then I pray that at least she takes a bite out of Leil, that filthy dog.”

Yuuri bats his hands away, climbing into the boat. Victor sighs and pushes the boat into the water, “You don’t even have oars.”

“It doesn’t need oars,” replied Yuuri once Victor was on board. Yuuri steered Victor to sit at the foremost bench, “You have to steer since I don’t know where the ship is. I’ll tell you where the reefs are so we can avoid them.”

“Ummm,” Victor gingerly sat, and immediately felt something hook in around his navel. Victor screams, jerking upright and leaping away from Yuuri, scrambling for the sword that no longer hung from his hip.

Yuuri fell backwards onto a flat bench looking shocked, but after a beat of silence, Yuuri is howling with laughter. “S-such a brave captain! What’s one little swamp man t-to you?!” Thick, filmy tears pour down Yuuri's face and he slides off the bench, thumping onto the floor, cackling at Victor.

Victor clutches his chest, heaving. “What  _was_  that?”

“The- the!” Yuuri gives up. Fresh gales of laughter making him curl up into a ball, “Oh, my stomach hurts, make it s-stop! Please!” He begs, shrieking into his hands. Victor huffs and sits back down on the fore bench, he feels the hook around his navel, his teeth ache. Victor ignores Yuuri’s giggling and focuses on the open water several yards beyond the cove, the little boat begins to move, albeit slowly.

Yuuri eventually stops giggling long enough to crawl over to the bench, he grins, showing Victor his green teeth. “So. Not afraid of me at all, are you?” He kneels up, chuckling. Victor blushes and that throws Yuuri into another fit of giggles.

“No, I’m not,” snaps Victor, “At all.”

“Sure,” replies Yuuri easily, “But there's still no shame in being afraid of me. Don’t be upset you’re just like everyone else.”

Victor turns in his seat, catches Yuuri’s chin and presses an open-mouthed kiss to his lips. For a moment, he has to wonder if this is the last crazy thing he will ever do, but then Yuuri squawks and shoves away.

“You’re out of your mind!” Yuuri speaks through his fingers, he’s visibly shaking again.

“I thought we’d already established that, love.” Victor sneers at him. Yuuri lowers his fingers, mouth hanging open.

“Oh, I see. You were just trying to prove a point by kissing me,” Yuuri feels around for a bench and sits down, sighing, "Don't test me again unless you  _do_  want me to bite."

Victor feels a desperate hilarity bubble in his stomach, “Maybe I just like kissing handsome, dangerous strangers.”

Yuuri cocks his head, like he does when he’s listening hard. “Am I handsome?” Victor looked back at Yuuri, sitting cross-legged on the bench, his face almost lost in the darkness, but Victor can see Yuuri's wide eyes almost glowing in the darkness.

The boat is now on open water, angling towards a large dark shadow. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t know. The ship is coming up. How are we going to do this?”

“Well,” said Yuuri, “Your crew should hopefully be somewhat drugged and then we’ll-“

“Yes, but how are you going to help without getting yourself killed? I suppose you’ll just have to remain close to me and I’ll tell you where to bite.”

Yuuri shrugged, “Whatever you say, Captain.” It's an innocuous statement, but Victor narrows his eyes, and swears there’s a mischievous tug to Yuuri’s lips.


	4. High Tide

The ship is more damp and scruffier than Mila expected. She’d been on nicer ships by far. “This is a dump,” she told Leil.

Leil ignored her and strode away, ordering someone to take her and Sara to the cells. Mila dug her heels into the wood, straining to remain on deck. Sara was snarling at the pirates trying to restrain her, Mila only struggled up to the point when Leil encouraged the crew to eat the fruit and each sailor that was free crowded around the chest. Mila’s stomach cramped with hunger, she took a deep breath and forced herself to be calm.

Sara tried kicking out and one of the pirates punched her stomach, Sara went down gasping and gagging.

“You need to stop making yourself a target,” said Mila tartly. Sara remained subdued while they were escorted down a set of stairs, down two levels until they were thrown into a cell. The floor felt greasy and slippery under Mila’s feet, she curled her bare toes and grimaced.

Sara leaned on the bars of the cell, trying to regain her breath. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Mila placed a hand on Sara’s shoulder, “You’ve been taking quite a beating.”

“I’m fine,” rasped Sara, shaking her off. Mila grunted, rolling her eyes and Sara grinned. “Really, I’ve had worse.”

Mila held her hands out in peace and shrugged. Footsteps stomping on the stairs stopped their conversation. It was a blonde child, looking pissed, he was scrawny and looked perpetually hungry. “Huh, it’s like looking into the past. I distinctly remember Yuuri making faces like that when he was a tiny brat.”

“Yuri!” Sara gasped, “You’re alive! Is Mickey alive too?”

“No idea,” scowled this Yuri, “Where’s Victor?”

“Is this kid really named Yuuri too?” Mila was amazed. “Yuuri?” She managed to rasp.

Sara glanced at Mila, “Hah, yeah, he’s named Yuri too.” Mila raised her eyebrows and gave her a thumbs up.

Yuri smacked the bars of the cage, “Pay attention! Where the hell is he?”

“Ah, Victor...”

Mila closed a hand over her arm and shook her head vehemently, pointing to the stairs. _Right, someone could be listening._

“I’m sorry, he was killed. It was thanks to him that I got away, look,” she held out her arm, showing Yuuri’s bite.

Yuri scowled again, “Your brother’s probably dead too, and good riddance. He doesn’t deserve to live if Victor’s dead. Your fault!” He crowded the bars, jabbing vehemently at Sara, “You useless, heaving- FUCK!”

Before Sara can say something nasty, Mila darts forward and latches onto Yuri’s hand, quickly falling back, tongue rolling in her mouth.

Sara panics. “Yuri, get me out! I don’t want to die, please- please! Oh Gods.” She points at Mila, “I knew it wouldn’t last! I knew it!”

“Oh don’t be such a child. I barely scraped his skin off!” Mila closes her eyes again, she can’t be a hundred percent sure, but she can be pretty damn certain. She glances at Yuri again, that pinched, hungry face is _so_ familiar. Granted this Yuri’s teeth aren’t green, but there’s something definitely off-putting about him. She points at the child, “You definitely have wild blood in you.”

“You can’t have him,” hisses Sara, “And you can’t have me either! Just-Just stay away!”

Mila huffs, “Please. That scrawny bit of jerky couldn’t tempt me, I have standards. Unlike Yuuri.” She points to the other Yuri and then to his hand, flicking her own wrist out. Sara glowers at Mila but says, “Yuri. Is your hand alright?”

“Of course I’m alright, she just surprised me. It’s barely a scratch. I know how to defend myself against biting freaks. As if she could have come any closer!” Yuri sneers at Mila.

Sara and Mila exchange a Look. Both know damn well what kind of damage Mila could have inflicted.

“Thanks for not ripping his hand off, now stop biting people!”

Mila gives her a thumbs up and then makes talking motion with her hands, points to Yuri, then to the lock on the cell door.

Right. The plan. “Yuri, go upstairs and check on... things.”

“No. First you have to-“

Mila rushes the bars, hissing low in her chest, “Do as you’re told, pip squeak!”

Yuri doesn’t move so Mila points to him, licks her lips, and says, “Yum,” in Common.

Yuri pales, jerking to look at Sara. “Uhhh....”

“Just go!” Sara jerks her head towards the stairs, “See what’s happening upstairs.”

“Okay, but-“

“Now!” screams Sara. Yuri flees with one last confused glare at Mila.

“It’s amazing how he smashes so many angry expressions into such a pretty face,” murmurs Mila.

“You still can’t eat him, even if he’s the rudest little shit this side of the Sea.”

Mila narrows her eyes and presses her tongue on the roof of her mouth. “Shhhhhit.” It comes out soft and slushy and wet. But apparently, understandable because Sara gapes at her.

“You’re very intimidating, you know that right?”

Mila doesn’t have a chance to respond because Yuri comes stumbling back down stairs, looking white as a sheet, “Everyone’s drunk, what was in that fruit?”

Sara ignores Mila’s growl and hungry gaze. “Okay, is there anyone locked up in the big cells?”

“Y-yeah, four people refused to fight for Leil, not counting us or the biting hag.”

“Good, now open the cell door. This is part of our plan to get the ship back from Leil.”

Yuri unlocks the door. Sara grabs Mila before she can run and presses a small knife into her hands. “Oh please, what do I want this little stickler for?” She doesn’t wait for a response, just makes a beeline for the stairs and disappears up them.

“Nope!” Sara catches Yuri’s arm when he tries to follow and hauls him towards the cells and cargo hold.” You and I will prepare the cavalry.”

“But that lady just ran up there empty handed!” Yuri tried twisting away.

“Victor’s not dead, Plisetsky, and he’s going to get to the ship empty handed, hauling a blind man around. We need to prepare. We need reinforcements.”

Yuri froze, his eyes darting to the stairs, he jerked away from Sara, “Fine. Keep your fucking secrets or whatever.” And followed her down the stairs.

....

Yuuri lays his hands on the creaking hull of the ship, it _feels_ big. But he’s never been off the island so it’s not like he can judge. But the sound of wood creaking and shifting makes him think the ship is alive.

“What are you doing?” Victor ties the boat to the rope ladder and then goes to stand behind Yuuri.

“The wood feels...tired.”

“It does?” Yuuri can tell Victor is sincerely concerned because he shifts and Yuuri feels the edge of a hand next to his own. “How can you tell? It just feels like wet wood to me.”

Yuuri shrugs.

“Ah, more mysteries,” says Victor regretfully, “And no time to unravel them. I guess I’ll have to make do with watching you tear the mutineers apart. And this.”

_This_ turns out to be a kiss. Victor’s face is a fire, and it scorches Yuuri at every point they touch. His cheeks and nose and mouth are all on fire and Yuuri doesn’t want it to stop. Victor pulls away slightly and Yuuri realizes he’s leaning into him, and Victor’s lips brush against this mouth. “One good meal in you and you’re all putty,” teases Victor.

“Victor please, this is awkward enough.” Yuuri is desperately trying not to grin and failing. Victor doesn’t let go.

“What do you mean? Why is it awkward?”

“Pigs,” supplies Yuuri, “You wouldn’t kiss a pig, would you?”

Victor laugh, “No. But I would kiss a frog if he was going to turn into a prince. And you’re already green around the edges! Lucky me.” Victor presses another kiss on him, “Tell me if I should stop.”

“You should stop,” says Yuuri, smiling, “We have your ship to take back.”

Victor ignores him, “Not the reason I’m looking for. You smell funny.”

“Why would you say that?!”

“Because it’s true and because, may I remind you, you almost killed me. So I get to make fun of you all I want.”

Yuuri grins broadly, his hands resting on Victor’s hips. “It wasn’t personal, I was-“

Something goes flying overboard with a splash. Yuuri recoils, “What was that.”

“No idea, here. It’s a ladder rope.” He places Yuuri’s hands on the rungs. “I’ll climb up first, follow closely.”

“Yes, Captain,” says Yuuri, smiling.

“Why,” asks Victor, bumping Yuuri’s forehead with his own, “is it that every time you call me that it sounds like you’re making fun of me?”

“You’re hallucinating,” says Yuuri, his eyes crinkling, “It’s the drugged fruit. I blame myself.”

...

Victor peeked over the edge and was nearly run through with a short sword.

“Yuri!”

“Gah! I almost killed you, you fucking idiot!” Yuri grabs his hand and hauls him on deck.

“It’s been a theme,” says Victor, reaching back to pull Yuuri up.

“Who the hell is this?” Yuri scowls at Victor and backs them against the edge of the deck.

“He tried to-“

For someone who was blind, Yuuri had an unerring elbow that went straight to Victor’s stomach.

“Oof! Yuuri! There’s no time to play! We’ve got to kill everyone. Except Sara and other Yuri here.”

“You smell funny,” says Yuuri, who is positive he’s being sized up by whoever is next to Victor.

“Is this green man one of the cannibals?”

Victor was crestfallen, “Sara has a giant mouth. I wanted you to be surprised.”

“Surprised?!” Yuri screams at him, “I just saw the fish lady take a-“

And that’s when the fighting comes to them, Yuri hands over another shorts word to Victor, “People who are drunk are enemies. People who aren’t are on our side, got it old man?”

“You have a son?” asks Yuuri, holding on to Victor’s elbow, the deck felt slimy and slick, the smell of blood was thick in the air.

Victor shooed Yuri away, they could talk later. With one last scowl, Yuri flung himself away, gracefully gutting someone before whirling onto another opponent.

“What do you want me to do?”

Yuuri is warm under his arm and Victor gnaws on his lip. “Stay nearby and I’ll tell you who to bite, okay? Make sure they smell drunk.”

“The food is drunk,” repeats Yuuri gravely, he tries not to drool. “Got it.”

...

At first they don’t know what to make of a half-naked woman with blood on her face, so Mila grins at the mutineers before sending one overboard and another to the afterlife with a few sharp bites to the neck and face. She sees the funny-smelling kid struggling against four fighters and rushes over, body slamming one into the lower deck and toppling another. The knife _does_ come in handy, she neatly plunges it into the femoral artery and slides away on the slick deck, leaving the kid to deal with the last two.

“Yuuri!” Mila feels her heels starting to hurt, her knees are shaking. This form wasn’t going to last much longer, she was injured and bleeding slowly but steadily from several injuries.

He turns, dropping the body he was using as a shield. Victor is next to him, and yanks Yuuri out of harms way. Mila slides up to Victor and Yuuri, babbling. He understands when they flank him and clear a pathway towards the captain’s quarters.

Leil comes out eyes restlessly shifting from his dwindling crew to Victor coming forward, flanked by two strangers. Mila guesses that the sword in his hand is Victor’s by the way Victor snarls at the sight.

Mila drinks in the sight of the mutineers faces at her and Yuuri. Yuuri has a deep but on his leg and severe shallow ones on his torso, she doesn’t look much better, but they must paint a fearsome picture because they all back away from Leil a few steps, effectively abandoning them.

“You have three options,” says Victor, allowing Leil and the other four to get out of the cramped hallway, “One. These two beautiful people eat you. Two. You jump ship and go live on that island, try your luck. Or three _I_ kill you.”

The mutineers look at one another and make a dash for the edge of the ship. Sara laughs loudly, sheathing her sword, but Mila notes that no one else relaxes. Leil sneers at Victor and swishes the sword.

Victor shrugs and turns to Yuuri, “A kiss for luck?”

Mila grins when Victor resurfaces with his mouth stained red. Leil swallows hard and steps forward. She sidles up to Yuuri, “Wow. That was....”

“No now, Mila. Tell me what’s happening.” He takes her hand tightly.

Mila sighs and pulls him a little back.

Victor uses his long arms and the lightweight sword to his advantage, dealing shallow, but painful cuts to Leil. There was one terrifying moment where Leil plunges his sword deep into Victor’s arm, but Victor lets it stay, he flips his sword, smashing the pommel against Leil’s forehead. Leil drops with a thump and Victor staggers, dropping his sword in favor of cradling his injured arm

“It’s over,” gasped Mila, “It’s over. But Victor is hurt.”

Yuuri sags against her and Mila leans against him too. “I have to get back, Yuuri. I don’t feel good and I’m hurt. You’re hurt too.” Yuuri nods, he feels wrung out, like he’s unraveling at the joints of his limbs.

“I’ll let Sara know.”

Yuuri didn’t get a chance to say anything to Victor after the fight, he and Sara plunge into the balm of the ocean and Victor is whisked away to save his arm.

...

“If they wanted to be found they would have shown up,” said Sara softly.

“I was sure he wanted me.” Victor ran his hand across the top of the stone fruit chest. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s only been a day, Victor. They were injured, maybe they have secret healing things going on.”

“You’re right.” Victor slumped, “I just thought... I wanted...” He sighed, “It doesn’t matter now, I suppose.”

“We can come back. This island isn’t going anywhere.” Sara took one last look around Yuuri and Mila’s camp, it was empty.

The walk back to the river was silent, Sara was not looking forward to leaving behind the two strange people she met. Especially not-

“Mila!”

A solitary figure was lounging in the river by their little boat. She turned, grinning and lifted herself high out of the water.

“Heeey!” Mila grinned up at Sara who crouched by the water, “Not so scared of me anymore? Aww, sweet. Oh!” Mila gasped when Sara slid a warm hand under her chin and pressed their lips together.

“Sara,” pouted Victor, “Sara you are cruel to me. Ask her where Yuuri is.”

“Shove off,” muttered Sara, “I’m busy.” She grinned when Mila wrapped cold, wet arms around her neck, talking rapidly in her slushy, wet language.

“I wish I knew what you were saying. I really do.” Sara laughed, “That way I would know when you were about to do something weird.”

Victor dropped next to them, “Hey! Where’s Yuuri? I’m worried for him!”

Mila loosened her hold on Sara and rapped her knuckles on the little wooden boat, then pointed up river.

She shoved away from the bank and crooked her finger at them.

The river turns emerald green with tiny blooms, but Sara curses those tiny blooms because they only allow glimpses of Mila’s long tail.

“I’m glad there’s still a bit of magic in the world.”

Victor hums in agreement, but doesn’t say anything more.

Mila makes a sharp turn and heaves herself out of the water, propping her back against a semi-submerged tree, her tail curling around the underwater roots of the tree.

“Phew~! That really took it out of me. Who knew being bled was bad for one’s health?” Mila splashed her face with water, chuckling. “Yuuri!” She enunciated carefully, “Yuuuri!” And pointed to the almost invisible deer trail leading into a snarl of trees.

Sara sits down, “I’ll wait here.” She’s not surprised when Victor nods blindly and leaves.

“He’s an idiot, but he’s got a good heart.” Sara feels a tad defensive of Victor.

Mila shrugs and smiles sweetly at Sara. “Would you be angry if I brought you home with me?”

“How did you teach Yuuri your language? If it’s possible, I’d like to learn.” Sara laughs at the face Mila makes. “What? You thought I wouldn’t want to learn? Listen, I’m pretty sure Victor is set on kidnapping Yuuri away from here. But what about you?” Sara tore up some of the moss lining the tree, “I think you should come with us. Specifically me. But it would be better if I could understand you.” She laughed again, at how pretty Mila looks when she’s embarrassed.

Mila held out her hand and motioned to the water; Sara was surprised she didn’t feel nervous, and instead a spark of excitement sizzled up her chest. “Okay, but I’m going to leave my boots here so Victor knows I went swimming.”

Sara shook her head and pointed to her pants and shirt with a lascivious grin.

“Very funny.”

Mila burbled but insisted, jabbing at Sara’s clothes. “They gotta go! You won’t survive if you wear a stitch.”

“You aren’t going to kill me, are you?”

Mila shook her head and slid into the water, only letting her eyes show.

It was colder than Sara expected, the river water less buoying than the salty ocean.

It was a horrible jolt for Sara, but Mila wrapped her long, long, _long_ tail around Sara’s legs, and arms around Sara’s waist, one hand trailing up her back. Sara took a breath as Mila dove under the river in a quick, disorienting underwater swim. Sara pinched Mila’s neck and they immediately resurfaced.

Mila held her as Sara gasped through her first few breaths.

They were far away from the island, in open salt water.

“ _How_?” demanded Sara, “How on _earth_ did you swim that fast?”

Mila shushed her, bringing their faces together, “Are you ready?”

Sara nodded and felt she was enjoying the way Mila’s tail restlessly slithered up and down her legs way too much. “I’m ready.”

Mila dragged her underwater.

...

It looked like a green cocoon, tucked into the roots of a tree, Victor guessed that’s where Yuuri was. He tried peering into the darkened cave, but nothing got through, it just smelled of rotting greenery. Victor crawled through and quickly found Yuuri, sleeping in a blanket of moss. He was curled on his side.

“Yuuri?” Victor patted his shoulder, “Yuuri?”

Yuuri groaned and turned over, “Who’s there? You smell good.”

“Good enough to eat?” Victor smiled and laughed when Yuuri shot up, smacking his head into the low ceiling.

“Oh dear, I take complete responsibility,” Victor pretended to be horrified, “I have a medic onboard,” he scooped Yuuri up in his arms, “I insist you take advantage of me- I mean of the availability of a doctor, and,” he started crawling out of the cave, but Yuuri was really wrapped up in the greenery, it was difficult to even separate his shoulders from the stuff.

“Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow! Stop!” Victor felt blunt nails dig into his uninjured arm.

“What’s wrong? Am I dragging you?” That’s when Victor noticed the vines and wrapped plant material curling around Yuuri were being pulled taut.

“I’m still injured,” explained Yuuri, running pale green fingers over his legs.

“We’ll cut it off, “said Victor stubbornly,” I have a doctor on board.”

“No!” yelped Yuuri. Victor sighed and shuffled back into the cave, he laid back in the warm nook Yuuri had been, cradling Yuuri in his arms.

“I wanted to take you exploring,” said Victor sadly, “How long will you be in here?”

Yuuri leaned into Victor’s arms, “A few weeks? I’m not sure. How did you even find me?”

“Mila showed up and-“

“Mila?! She was able to swim?” Yuuri twisted around, laying his hands across Victor’s throat, “She was more injured than I was. Are you sure?”

“Well I sure as hell don’t know any other red-haired mermaid-“

“Sara was with you?”

Victor nodded, “She stayed out with Mila by the river.”

“I bet she won’t be there when you head back. Mila will have stolen her-“

“What?!” Victor sat up, careful of hitting his head.

Yuuri winced, “I’m sorry. But I’m sure she’s gone.”

“Did Mila _eat_ her?”

Yuuri chuckled, “I doubt it,” and stretched, Victor took advantage of this, running his hands down Yuuri’s torso.

“Stop it.” Yuuri slid out of Victor’s arms, burrowing into the soft bed of green. “Mila’s probably just introducing Sara to the Sea. She’ll be back soon enough.”

“Yuuri, what am I supposed to do? I want you to come with me,” Victor curled in next to him,” And now I have to go back without my first mate too?”

“Let me sleep first,” mumbled Yuuri, already turning away, “And bring food when you come back.”

Victor laughed softly, “Any preferences?”

Yuuri giggled, “Soft. Someone who’s had an easy life.”

“What about for Mila?”

Yuuri shrugged, “One person is usually enough for the both of us.”

“Okay. I’ll be back in two weeks for you three.” Victor moved out of the green bed.

“Mm,” agreed Yuuri, already half-asleep reached out for Victor, “One more thing?”

“What is it?”

“Don’t ever let that funny-smelling kid onto the island.”

Victor paused, “Which funny smelling kid? You mean Yuri Plisetsky?”

Yuuri turned, his marbled eyes seeming to focus on Victor, “Yes. Not sure why, but just keep him away.”

“I will,” promised Victor, he brushed Yuuri’s hair out of his face. “See you soon, sweetheart.”


End file.
